Balada a Dois
by Chibieska
Summary: Accelerator não precisava de nada, nem ninguém. E mesmo que tivesse sido humilhado por um esper de nível mais baixo, ele não se importava. Mas não podia negar que não se importava com Last Order. [conjunto de OS]
1. Chapter 1

**To Aru Majutsu no Index não me pertence.**

**Título**: Balada a Dois

**Gênero:** Amizade

**Anime/ Mangá:** To Aru Majutsu no Index

**Personagens:** Accelerator e Misakinha (Last Order)

**Classificação:** K+

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** A fic é um conjunto de oneshots sobre TAMNI, os capítulos não são ligados entre si.

**Nota 3:** O capítulo possui spoilers dos acontecimentos dos episódios 19 e 20 de To Aru Majutsu no Index.

**Nota 4:** Os dois primeiros capítulos dessa fanfic já tinham sido postados como oneshots independentes, decidi organizar todos os contos de TAMNI em uma única história

Boa leitura!

* * *

**DESCONSTRUIDO**

Abriu os olhos e sentiu-se terrivelmente incomodado pela claridade. Aquele não era seu quarto, era claro demais, limpo demais. Da janela aberta, uma brisa refrescante balançava as cortinas e preenchia o ambiente com perfume de jasmim. Deitada aos seus pés, enroscada com um gato, estava Last Order. Adormecida, trajava um vestido de verão verde-água com bolinhas brancas. Ela parecia bem, vivaz e corada, muito diferente da última imagem que Accelerator carregava dela.

Não sabia quando aquilo havia acontecido, quanto tempo havia se passado desde que a Last Order quase dizimara a rede MISAKA. Nem saberia precisar quanto tempo passara hospitalizado ou se já estava totalmente recuperado.

Sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça, provavelmente devido ao tiro que levara. Quanta estupidez, se arriscar por causa de uma menina que mal conhecia. Uma menina que não era mais do que um mero clone de uma esper qualquer. Mesmo agora, em sua mente ou em seu coração, não conseguia encontrar uma resposta plausível para suas atitudes.

Conhecera Last Order ao acaso, quando ela o perseguira pela cidade, pedindo ajuda e companhia. Como ela, mais uma Misaka do projeto, podia querer justamente a companhia dele, o maior algoz das irmãs? Era mesmo uma garota muito estranha.

=8=

– O que você tem na cabeça, afinal? Por acaso desconhece o que fiz a suas irmãs? – sorriu perante a lembrança daquele diálogo no restaurante, embora ele ainda lhe fosse bastante confuso.

– Misaka tem ligações neurais com todas as Misakas, então é claro que ela sabe. – disse abandonando o garfo sobre o prato e voltando os olhos para o rapaz.

– Então como consegue se manter calma perante mim? – sua expressão não dava espaço para real curiosidade que sentia.

– Misaka aprendeu o valor de cada Misaka, se uma de nós morrermos a rede MISAKA continuará funcionando, mas cada Misaka tem uma existência única. E eu gostaria de te agradecer, se você não existisse o projeto não teria sido feito, e as Misakas nunca teriam ganhado vida. – respondeu séria, séria demais para uma criança.

– Agradecer? – Accelerator estava confuso, mas não podia deixar isso transparecer, estampou no rosto seu sorriso mais sarcástico e continuou. – Isso não muda o fato que eu me diverti massacrando vocês.

– Isso é mentira – respondeu a garota, firme. – Você tentou várias vezes estabelecer uma comunicação com as Misakas. Qual era seu objetivo? Isso não era importante para o sucesso do experimento...

– E como tripudiá-las poderia ser considerado comunicação? – perguntou irritado.

– Tudo o que você disse a elas, eram insultos, mas por que você fazia isso? Talvez quisesse assustá-las, afugentando-as para evitar qualquer tipo de conflito – teorizou a menina. – Mas nenhuma Misaka percebeu o sinal, o que aconteceria caso uma delas não quisesse mais lutar, o que você faria?

=8=

Realmente o que ele faria se uma delas desistisse? Atacaria do mesmo jeito? Provavelmente não, Accelerator raramente dava o primeiro passo para uma briga, apesar de habilidoso e poderoso, ele era só um garoto magricela, sair no mano-a-mano com alguém era certeza de derrota, melhor esperar que o oponente o atacasse e simplesmente mudar o vetor da ação.

Mas por que aquela menina o via como alguém tão bom, tão generoso? Ele nunca fora generoso ou realmente ajudara alguém. Sempre distante de tudo e de todos, assim é que era bom. Sem amigos para se preocupar, família para chatear, era apenas ele, seu pequeno universo e seus grandes poderes, todas as atenções voltadas para isso.

Quando tudo isso mudara? Quando perdera para aquele esper de baixo nível? Talvez. Mas Accelerator não era coração mole de se comover com tão pouco, com besteiras sobre a importância da vida ou o valor da amizade. Então por que dera asilo a pequena Misaka, levara-a para almoçar e até arriscara sua vida para salvar a dela?

– É muito bom ter companhia, disse Misaka para si mesma.

Realmente era bom ter companhia. Alguém que não usasse um jaleco branco ou que se interessasse nele apenas por causa dos poderes. Que lhe perguntasse coisas fúteis como a cor dos cabelos ou por que arranjava confusão com facilidade.

Nunca tivera um amigo, não realmente. Desde que seus poderes despertaram, ele classificava as pessoas em dois tipos: as que fugiam dele, por medo dos seus poderes, e as que se aproximam, justamente pela grandiosidade dos poderes que possuíam. Ninguém queria saber se ele estava feliz ou com fome, apenas o julgavam pela intensidade de suas habilidades.

"Patéticos"

Nunca se sentiu realmente só com esse isolamento, acostumou-se, como a todas as outras adversidades da vida. Mas com Misaka era diferente. Ela não o temia, nem o admirava, o tratava como humano, como normal, gostava dele pelo que era. Gostava dele, quem antes havia gostado dele?

=8=

Sorriu ao pensar o porquê dela estar ali. Provavelmente Yoshikawa havia a trazido. Durante o procedimento para restaurá-la apagara mais do que o vírus, apagara boa parte da memória dela, a parte onde ele habitava. Infelizmente a única pessoa que realmente gostara dele sequer se lembrava de quem ele era. E pensar que realmente acreditou que salvá-la expiaria seus pecados e faria sua vida começar do zero.

– Ah, que bom que acordou, diz Misaka com empolgação – disse a garota sentada aos pés dele, encarando-o com o sorriso mais radiante do mundo. Accelerator estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que nem a vira acordar.

– O que faz aqui, fedelha? – disse com seu típico mau humor.

– Misaka ficou preocupada com Accelerator e veio todos os dias ver como ele estava, diz Misaka explicando a situação.

– Mas...

– Misaka se recuperou do vírus e Yoshikawa contou a ela como você salvou Misaka e as irmãs e veio agradecer. – a garota parecia muito séria. Encarou Accelerator por um tempo e baixou os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos.

– O que foi, garota? – perguntou ao vê-la triste.

– Misaka queria agradecer de forma adequada, diz Misaka desapontada, mas você não vai deixar... – levantou o rosto com os olhos chorosos.

– Tsc, faça como quiser. – disse impessoal.

Misaka abriu um largo sorriso de contentamento, abriu os braços, debruçou-se sobre o rapaz e enlaçou o pescoço com os braços, num forte abraço, quente e reconfortante. Ela apoiou o rosto sobre o ombro e brincou com os dedos nos cabelos brancos que tanto gostava. Accelerator ficou satisfeito com o afeto, ao menos nessa posição, ela não o veria chorar.

* * *

N/T: Espero que os fãs se animem e escrevam também. Se gostarem (ou não) deixem reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota 1:** A história possui spoilers dos acontecimentos dos episódios 19 a 24 de To Aru Majutsu no Index II.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**CULPA**

O dia estava ligeiramente frio, o céu anunciava o fim de tarde e o centro comercial estava realmente muito cheio. Mas Last Order não se importava com nada disso, sua atenção estava presa em outro lugar. Era impressão sua ou ele estava mancando mais? Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais sombrios e ele olhava todos os lados da rua antes de dar um passo. Claro que ele deveria estar mais preocupado e desconfiado depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas Last Order julgava que aquilo já era paranoia. Mas não disse nada e nem correu na frente como sempre fazia. Apenas permaneceu em silêncio, andando no ritmo que ele ditava, encarando-o de esguelha para evitar perguntas.

Fazia poucos dias que Misakinha tinha saído do hospital. Accelerator não fora visita-la uma única vez e nem apareceu em casa depois que ela voltou. Quando finalmente voltou para casa, parecia cansado e irritado, e pelo que Yomikawa dissera ele andava muito tempo fora de casa. Yomikawa não perguntou, e embora Last Order fosse um poço de curiosidade, também não disse nada. Não depois de ver aqueles olhos.

Accelerator não disse nada, mas Last Order sabia que ele a culpava. Sempre que pisava na bola, ele aparecia com o olhar repressor, vociferando furioso, para no final dizer que não se importava. Mas agora era diferente. Ele a olhara como se fosse uma estranha e não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre o incidente.

Last Order sabia que ele tinha lutado e quase morrido para resgatá-la. Sabia que tinha despertado seu lado sombrio novamente. Mas achou que tudo passaria quando eles voltassem para os tempos pacíficos. Talvez fosse o desejo ingênuo de seu lado infantil, mas ela sabia que não seria fácil dessa vez. E suas brincadeiras e descontrações não poderiam camuflar que realmente a culpa era sua.

Talvez sua existência fosse um erro. Um fardo pesado para qualquer um carregar. Ela era um projeto interrompido, uma criança com sérios problemas e ser o servidor da rede MISAKA sempre faria dela um alvo. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter sido destruída, ter fugido da cidade-academia, ter ido para bem longe onde ninguém saberia de sua existência. Mas ela fora egoísta, seu egoísmo a levou até Accelerator. Seu egoísmo fez com que ele arriscasse a vida por ela, não apenas uma vez e seu egoísmo acabaria por matá-lo. Mas ela precisava vê-lo, ao menos uma vez.

Last Order não saberia precisar quando surgiu a necessidade dele. Talvez fosse um desejo inconsciente, já que todas as irmãs tinham sido projetadas apenas para que Accelerator evoluísse seus poderes. Talvez tenha sido a primeira que o viu. Talvez tenha sido quando ele a levou para almoçar.

Almoçar com ele era uma de suas melhores lembranças, era triste comer sozinha e tê-lo ali do outro lado da mesa era um sonho realizado. Não importava se ele não desfrutara da refeição, se só a maltratava e se a conversa tornou-se séria e sombria. Aquele era um momento muito especial para ela. Poder admirar os cabelos claros e ser observada pelo olhar intenso do rapaz.

Mas ela realmente era egoísta, precisava mais do que um almoço, mais do que estar ao lado dele no hospital. Cada segundo ao seu lado fazia ansiá-la por mais e em seus pensamentos infantis, ela acreditou que ficariam juntos para sempre. Mas ela só lhe trazia problemas, e no final terminaria por mata-lo. Não queria que ele morresse, nem queria se afastar dele, ela apenas queria ser feliz. E sabia que ser feliz dependia dele.

– Last Order! – A voz saiu alta e autoritária e a tirou de seu devaneio pessimista, e só quando olhou para o adolescente ao seu lado, percebeu que a imagem estava difusa e distorcida, ela estava chorando. – Por que está chorando? – Mas não havia flexão ou preocupação na voz.

– Não estou chorando, diz Misaka tentando esconder suas lágrimas – mas apesar da frase, ela não tentava escondê-las ou secá-las.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda mais irritado e sem muita cerimonia a puxou pelo braço, levando-a para o parque. Estavam no centro comercial e as pessoas já estavam olhando estranho ao ver uma criança chorando em companhia de um adolescente, talvez pensassem que ele era um tarado ou algo parecido. Podiam chamar a polícia e mais problemas era tudo o que ele não queria.

Last Order não disse uma palavra o caminho todo, nem mesmo reclamou da força que ele puxava o braço magro. Nem reclamou quando ele a sentou em um banco, mas ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Não importa o quanto tentasse, o quanto limpasse as lágrimas ou segurasse o choro, quando dava por si, o rosto já estava lavado.

– Por que está chorando? – O rapaz perguntou de novo, no rosto ainda aquela expressão de quem não se importa.

– Misaka sente dor – a voz saiu como um gemido.

Accelerator encarou a menina, confuso, ela não tinha se machucado. Não que ele tivesse visto. Seria alguma sequela do ataque?

– Onde? – A curiosidade traiu sua voz, mas seu rosto permaneceu impassível.

– Aqui – e a garota levou a mão ao coração – Misaka sabe que é um problema e que só trago transtornos para você. É culpa da Misaka e os problemas não param de aparecer, diz Misaka sendo sincera com seus sentimen...

Mas a garota não teve chance de terminar a frase, tudo que ouviu foi o som da bengala atingindo o chão e um mar de cabelos brancos preencherem sua visão turva. Sentiu os braços magros envolverem suas costas e a respiração quente e acelerada contra seu pescoço. Podia sentir o coração dele batendo mais rápido e barulhento que o seu.

– Isso não importa, você me entendeu? – Ele apertou o abraço como que para confirmar suas palavras. – Eu nunca vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça a você, mesmo que eu morra...

– Mas... – as lágrimas eram tantas que ela mal conseguia falar – eu não quero que você morra. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu só posso ser feliz com você, diz Misaka em meio às lágrimas e com o rosto muito vermelho depois de se declarar.

Accelerator apertou ainda mais o abraço, mas seu coração agora batia devagar, quase como se tivesse parado. Seu cérebro ainda processava as palavras proferidas pela criança, mas de repente tudo pareceu ilusório. Todo seu esforço atual para mantê-la segura. Sua frieza e indiferença. Ele se culpava por ter se aproximado demais e ter arrastado a criança para seus problemas. Mas Last Order sentia-se da mesma forma. Estava triste e solitária sem ele. Era estranho que no final, ambos dividissem o mesmo pensamento. Eram tão diferentes, mas estavam conectados. As mesmas emoções, desejos e medos, mesmo que tudo isso fosse demonstrado de forma muito diferente.

O abraço durou muito mais tempo do que ele desejava. Nunca em toda sua vida se sentira tão íntimo ou próximo de alguém. Nunca ninguém se importara com ele, nunca ninguém se importou se ele estava vivo ou bem, nem ele mesmo. Mas agora era diferente, essa maldita pirralha fazia tudo ficar diferente.

O adolescente separou o abraço e recuperou a bengala caída. O céu atingia um tom cinzento, anunciando que as temperaturas iriam cair. Last Order se ajeitou no banco, secou as lágrimas e exibiu aquele típico e radiante sorriso.

– Por que você anda estranho? Pergunta Misaka muito curiosa em relação a sua mudança de comportamento – Perguntou encarando-o com aqueles olhos grandes e inocentes.

– Eu estava te protegendo – disse com certo desgosto.

– Do que Misaka precisa ser protegida? Pergunta Misaka ainda mais curiosa.

Accelerator revirou os olhos, muita coisa havia acontecido enquanto a garota permanecera no hospital e havia novos problemas onde ele havia se metido e que temia estender a ela. Coisas que ela não precisava saber.

– Nada, apenas o de sempre – respondeu mal-humorado. Fez um carinho na cabeça da menina, bagunçando lhe os cabelos, mas colocou tanta força que quase a derrubou do banco.

A garota se recompôs e desajeitadamente puxou a manga da blusa do adolescente.

– Ei – chamou e esperou que ele a encarasse. – Vamos ficar juntos para sempre, não é? – Simples, direta e crua. Sem enrolações ou vícios de linguagem. Apenas a pergunta que a vinha martirizando por dias.

Accelerator não respondeu, sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e encarou o céu acinzentado. Ele sabia que a resposta para aquela pergunta era não, mas realmente ele desejava que eles pudessem ficar juntos para sempre.

* * *

N/T: [1] Last Order não combina com momentos depres, mas era fundamental para a construção da fic. Além disso, eu imagino que ela realmente se sente um fardo para o Accelerator.

[2] Não sei se consegui transmitir as emoções corretamente. Embora eu goste de Accelerator e Last Order como um casal, ao mesmo tempo isso me incomoda e prefiro a relação deles mais fraternal. Enfim, tentei deixar ambíguo como no anime para que cada um interprete como desejar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sugestão de tema:** Nick, através do SocialSpirit.

**Nota 1:** O capítulo de hoje não traz spoiler de nada, mas eu me dei ao luxo de dar um salto temporal aleatório. Last Order aparece com 12 anos, na light novel é dito que ela tem 10, mas eu aumentei dois anos por causa do contexto da trama.

Espero que gostem

Boa leitura!

* * *

**POSSESSÃO**

Os olhos de Accelerator se moveram na direção da menina, perplexos. Yomikawa Aiho reprimiu a vontade de rir. De repente, na opinião do garoto de cabelos platinados, o apartamento tinha ficado absurdamente quente.

– Exatamente, como chegamos nesse ponto? – Curvou uma sobrancelha, encarando a menina em diante de si, no meio da sala.

– Misaka precisa de treinamento, diz Misaka enquanto confirma o que foi dito anteriormente. – A menina levantou um dedo, explicando a situação.

– Desde quando você tem um namorado? – Sentia a mão que envolvia a lata de café gelado se crispar em torno do metal.

– Misaka não tem um namorado, ainda. Diz Misaka enquanto as bochechas de Misaka queimam de acanhamento. – O que na verdade era uma mentira, já que apesar das coisas que dissera, sua pele mantinha o mesmo tom saudável.

– Acho que isso seria inevitável, hora ou outra. – Yomikawa desviou o olhar da revista que lia e lançou a resposta diretamente para Accelerator.

– Inevitável? Ela só tem doze anos. – Para Accelerator, a menina ainda deveria estar correndo por ai, provocando as irmãs e se trancando para fora do apartamento, acidentalmente.

– Eu não vejo problemas nisso. Meu primeiro namoradinho foi com dez anos. – A mulher respondeu em um tom saudoso.

– Eu não quero saber da sua vida pessoal. – Cortou antes que a mulher devaneasse ainda mais.

Accelerator teve vontade de trocar a lata, já com visíveis marcas de amassado, pelo pescoço da tutora. Não sabia se era mais absurdo ouvir que Last Order iria a um encontro com um garoto que ele nem fazia ideia existir ou o fato da mulher adulta achar tudo àquilo perfeitamente cabível.

– E então, questiona Misaka enquanto enlaça suas mãos as costas e deixa os olhos brilhando em pedido súplice? – E ela estava fazendo exatamente o que descrevia, encarando o adolescente com um olhar de cachorro pidão.

– Tsc, eu não vou compactuar com isso. – Bateu a lata na mesa de centro, terminando de amassá-la e se arrastou de volta ao quarto.

O que Accelerator não poderia imaginar é que suas palavras seriam prontamente ignoradas e horas depois ele seria arrastado para o que chamaria de circo. Porque Last Order estava realmente fazendo muito alarde sobre aquilo.

=8=

Eles estavam sentados na sala novamente, desta vez sem a presença de Yomikawa. Cada um em um sofá. Last Order havia feito o pedido novamente, sem corar ou se envergonhar e isso o deixava perturbado.

Por treinamento, a menina queria dizer coisas básicas que se fazia em um encontro. Que tipo de conversas deveria ter com o garoto, se eles pegariam na mão e no final, se eles se beijariam. Yomikawa disse que era uma possibilidade e isso deixou a pequena em pânico. Ela não sabia beijar, seu único conhecimento no assunto era baseado nos filmes que vira na televisão, de forma que parte do treinamento incluía isso.

– Eu já disse que não vou beijar você. – Accelerator falou pela quinta vez seguida, depois de ouvir novamente os argumentos da menina.

– Mas Misaka não pode ir a um encontro sem esse tipo de conhecimento, afirma Misaka pensando em como Misaka se sentirá envergonhada se Iroha-kun tentar beijá-la e Misaka não souber o que fazer.

Iroha-kun? Quem era esse desgraçado afinal e como eles tinham se conhecido? Last Order sempre falava pelos cotovelos, como nunca ouvira falar sobre o fulano antes?

– Afinal, quem é esse garoto? – Tentou se mostrar desinteressado, mas não conseguiu.

– Iroha-kun é um amigo que Misaka conheceu no parque, diz Misaka se lembrando de que Iroha-kun pagou um sorvete para Misaka após os dois se esbarrarem e o sorvete de Misaka cair no chão. – Então era assim que eles tinham se conhecido. Parecia normal, mas Last Order era do tipo que sempre atraia problemas. Nada impedia de ser uma pessoa mal intencionada se abusando da inocência da criança.

– Não devem ser tão amigos assim, você nunca disse nada sobre ele. – Respondeu com descaso.

– Misaka tentou contar, diz Misaka admitindo, mas Accelerator nunca estava em casa, Misaka completa chateada. – Era verdade que andava muito ocupado com suas funções no GROUP e quase nunca trocava mais do que meia dúzia de palavras com a menina, mas se Last Order quisesse realmente contar, ela teria dado seu jeito. Ela sempre dava.

– De qualquer forma, não acha que você é muito jovem para um encontro? – Resmungou.

– Misaka já é uma mocinha, diz Misaka enquanto Misaka faz uma pose para mostrar que já é adulta.

A porta abriu e Yoshikawa Kikyou entrou no apartamento. Removeu os sapatos no hall de entrada e jogou a bolsa em umas das poltronas.

– Yoshikawa-san, Misaka chama a atenção da mulher para si. Accelerator não quer ajudar Misaka com o plano, explica Misaka enquanto aponta acusadoramente para o rapaz. – Os olhos da cientista foram da menina falante para o garoto jogado no outro sofá.

– Então você também está a par dessa história? – Cuspiu as palavras.

– Na verdade, Iroha-kun é filho de um colega e acho que seria uma experiência enriquecedora se Last Order tivesse contato com outros garotos, além de você. – A mulher explicou.

– Enriquecedora? Você tem noção do perigo que ela pode estar correndo saindo por ai com um completo desconhecido?

– Iroha-kun é um esper com grandes habilidades. – A mulher interpôs.

– Claro – rebateu sádico. – Como se um pivete pudesse defendê-la dos perigos que normalmente corre. – E lançou um olhar de desagrado para a mulher.

– Você poderia escoltá-los, já que está tão preocupado... – As palavras ficaram dançando no ar.

– Eu não estou preocupado. – Rebateu. – Só acho que...

– Oh, então é só ciúme? Nunca imaginei que fosse do tipo possessivo. – A morena cortou. O pálido rosto de Accelerator assumiu um tom rosado, que desapareceu instantes depois e foi substituído por um olhar assassino. A vontade de esganar Yomikawa não era nada perto da vontade que tinha de dizimar Yoshikawa.

A mulher sorriu diante da reação e migrou para a cozinha, deixando as duas crianças na sala.

– Accelerator tem que ensinar Misaka a beijar, diz Misaka irritada de não receber ajuda. – Ela parecia ter ignorado completamente a pequena discussão que ocorrera entre o esper e a cientista.

O garoto a encarou por um instante. Sabia que se não concordasse, ela o azucrinaria pelo resto do tempo, usando todo tipo de argumento possível. Por outro lado, era moralmente errado beijar a menina, até mesmo para ele que não ligava para essas coisas. A diferença de idade entre eles era enorme e ele não conseguia vê-la mais do que uma pirralha irritante.

– Misaka pensa que podemos fazer como Jin e Hana em Eternos Corações, diz Misaka se lembrando do beijo apaixonado que o casal trocou na praia, quando ele a tomou nos braços e a inclinou e...

– Já entendi. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Se deu por vencido, deslizando para a beirada do sofá.

Last Order abriu um sorriso gigante e se inclinou, fazendo um biquinho engraçado e fechando os olhos. Accelerator a puxou pelos ombros, unindo seus lábios. Era um contato estranho. Ela era muito quente. Ele muito frio. Ela tinha os lábios ,acios. Os dele eram ásperos.

A garota não abriu a boca devidamente e os dentes se choraram, barulhentos e dolorosos. Accelerator também não tinha exatamente muita experiência, mas prosseguiu, aumentando o aperto nos ombros da garota e introduzindo a língua na cavidade molhada. O órgão serpeou pela boca, deslizando pelos dentes e se roçando na língua menor.

De repente sentiu as mãos pequenas empurrarem seus ombros. A menina fazia uma careta engraçada que ele não entendeu.

– O que está fazendo, pergunta Misaka enquanto tenta entender o que está acontecendo e por que o beijo não se parece nada com o da televisão.

– Você acha mesmo que as pessoas na vida real se beijam daquele jeito? – Questionou incrédulo.

– Mas Accelerator enfiou a língua na boca de Misaka, Misaka narra se lembrando da sensação nojenta de ter uma minhoca dançando dentro da boca. – E a careta enjoada permanecia estampada na face infantil.

– Mas beijos são assim, inclusive o que você terá com o... como é mesmo o nome do garoto? – Provocou.

Os olhos se arregalaram por um segundo, como se tivesse descoberto uma grande verdade que só ela desconhecesse.

– Yay! Misaka não quer mais ir a encontro algum, diz Misaka balançando a cabeça tentando não se lembrar da minhoca dançarina. Misaka não quer fazer essas coisas nojentas. – E se levantou com um salto e correu para cozinha, num pranto fingindo, chamando por Yoshikawa.

Da sala, Accelerator podia ouvi-la dizer coisas desconexas de forma muito rápida, mas várias vezes entendeu as palavras minhoca e encontro cancelado. Refestelou-se no sofá e passou a língua pelos lábios, a sensação quente e suave ainda estava lá e ele se sentiu culpado por ter sido responsável pelo primeiro, e traumático, beijo de Last Order.

Mas ao menos não haveria mais encontro algum e ela permaneceria em casa protegida de todos os perigos. Sabia que sua encanação não era apenas por precauções excessivas. Ele não estava pronto para dividir Last Oder com ninguém. Sabia que um dia a garota se apaixonaria e seria livre para ter um namorado, mas esse dia não era aquele e ele se sentiu no direito de ser um pouco possessivo.

* * *

Comentem, opinem, critiquem, deem sugestões, vamos divulgar TAMNI e torná-lo famoso o/. Pessoas que não amam o Accelerator devem ser dizimadas desse mundo. (brincadeirinha)

Beijokinhas e até!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** O capítulo não traz spoilers de nada, mas se localiza após a entrada do Accelerator ao GROUP.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**PALAVRAS NÃO DITAS**

Tsukuyomi Komoe ficou observando a menina diante de si, no outro lado da mesinha de centro, que falava sem parar.

A pequena professora fora até o apartamento visitar Yomikawa, mas a mulher estava no banho. De forma que Last Order serviu-lhe de anfitriã. A menina a introduziu no espaço e preparou chá para as duas. Não estava gostoso, mas Tsukuyomi agradeceu polidamente. Podia ouvir o som do chuveiro e sabia que a amiga sempre demorava muito no banho.

Last Order, que apesar de infinitamente mais jovem era alguns centímetros mais alta, discursava sobre um programa de televisão que assistira recentemente. A menina era muito alegre e falante, com vícios de linguagem que poderiam divertir e irritar.

Komoe sabia sobre o passado da pequena, Aiho tinha lhe contato. Sabia sobre o experimento, sobre a Rede Misaka, sobre a relação dela com Accelerator e as tentativas de assassinato que sofrera.

– Por que você o escolheu? – A frase cortou o que Last Order dizia e a menina voltou os olhos gigantes para a professora do cabelo rosado. Komoe-sensei não tinha realmente intenção de questionar tal coisa, mas havia uma curiosidade latente que a perturbava desde que conhecera os novos protegidos da colega de profissão.

Last Order nada respondeu, encarou a professorinha duvidosa do que lhe foi perguntado.

– Accelerator. Eu sei que você, todas vocês, as irmãs, foram programadas para o bem dele, do experimento. Então, acho que é natural que você tivesse uma curiosidade mórbida em conhecer aquele a quem foi criada para servir. Mas você não precisa mais estar ao lado dele, certo?

Não que Komoe achasse errado o relacionamento entre eles, mas para ela, era estranho. Quer dizer, ela não se sentiria confortável em viver ao lado de alguém a quem estava destinada a servir apenas de fantoche. Se a server da Rede ainda estava viva, centenas de outras irmãs não tinham tido um destino tão piedoso. E ela, em seu lugar, se lembraria sempre das vítimas que o garoto fez.

Last Order girou a xícara na mão e encarou seu reflexo no líquido dentro do recipiente.

=8=

Fazia horas que estavam no alto daquele prédio no centro da Cidade-Academia, fazendo campanha. Tsuchimikado Motoharu e Accelerator estavam posicionados, esperando um desenrolar de uma importante reunião de negócios. O que seria discutido no evento pouco importava, mas eles tinham a missão de recuperar uma maleta que continha dados que poderiam colocar em risco a segurança da Cidade-Academia.

A reunião estava sendo mais longa e demorada do que esperavam. Musujime Awaki estava posicionada em outro prédio e não parava de reclamar em como estava entediada através do rádio comunicador. Accelerator arrancou o comunicador do ouvido e se levantou, esticando as pernas e caminhando pelo terraço do prédio.

Quando voltou a sua posição, Tsuchimikado estava ao celular. Falava com alguém usando um tom de voz mais suave do que geralmente usava e ria vez ou outra, sinceramente. A conversa não demorou muito. Desligou o aparelho e voltou a sua posição.

– A conversa estava animada... – Accelerator não era de se meter, mas até ele estava ficando entediado com a demora.

– Garotas sempre deixam nosso dia mais animado. – Respondeu ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Accelerator se lembrou automaticamente de Last Order. Tinha suas dúvidas sobre essa afirmação. – Maika principalmente.

– Namorada?

– Certamente é alguém que eu amo, mas não é minha namorada. Maika é minha irmã.

– Então o egocêntrico Tsuchimikado também ama alguém.

– Todo mundo ama alguém. – Respondeu puxando os binóculos e focando na sala onde a reunião acontecia.

– Todo mundo?

– Musujime deve amar a si mesma, apenas, mas já é alguma coisa. – Accelerator não amava ninguém, nem a si mesmo, era uma exceção àquela afirmação.

– Essa sua teoria...

– Você pode ficar de conversa fiada, falando não ter amor próprio. –Tsuchimikado conhecia a personalidade do albino relativamente bem. Era o tipo de personalidade que ele lidava diariamente em suas atividades na GROUP. – Mas você ama aquela garota. – Disse sem desviar os olhos do prédio de fronte.

– Besteira...

– Depois de tudo o que você fez na noite do Hound Dogs você diz que é besteira?

– Eu prometi que iria protegê-la, apenas isso.

– E você faria essa promessa para quem não ama? – Finalmente desviou o olhar e encarou Accelerator. – Maika e eu não somos irmãos biológicos, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura.

Accelerator apenas resmungou, mas não disse nada efetivamente. Nunca soubera exatamente porque prometera a Last Order cuidar dela. Havia a dívida que tinha comas irmãs, mas ele se sacrificava por ela mais do que porque outro, até por si mesmo. E tinha pavor que algo de ruim acontecesse a tagarela de estimação.

Nunca iria admitir, mas Tsuchimikado tinha razão.

=8=

– Eu posso estar ligada a ele por obrigação por causa dos experimentos, diz Misaka enquanto Misaka encara a professora chibi. Mas isso nada tem a ver com os sentimentos que Misaka sente por Accelerator.

– Isso pode ser um reflexo da conexão neural que você tem com as outras irmãs.

– Misaka entende essa possibilidade. Mas a conexão neural não influência Misaka dessa forma. A maneira como eu me sinto em relação a ele, nenhuma das irmãs se sente assim. Elas não odeiam, mas nenhuma realmente se sente ainda na obrigação em cumprir o próposito do experimento. Pode-se dizer que elas são indiferentes a existência dele agora. Mas a relação que Misaka... – Respirou fundo e se corrigiu. – ... que eu e Accelerator temos, é única, diz Misaka externando seus sentimentos.

– Então você o ama realmente... – E a pequena professora sorriu. Por mais que não entendesse de todo, sabia que o amor podia mudar a relação entre duas pessoas. E percebia que esse sentimento vinha provocando muitas mudanças na menina e mudanças ainda maiores no adolescente problemático.

Last Order não entendeu realmente. Conceitos como amor ainda era algo muito complexo para ela, mas ela balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Por mais que não entendesse todas as facetas do amor, sabia que era isso que a mantinha unida a Accelerator.

=8=

Quando Last Order saiu do banho, já estava escuro. O cabelo molhado, a toalha pendurada nos ombros, trajando um pijama com desenhos de pinguins. Quando chegou a sala, encontrou Accelerator deitado no chão do cômodo. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e a respiração leve. O cabelo estava todo desgrenhado, havia alguns pequenos machucados na mão e parte da camisa listrada estava coberta com fuligem. Ela nunca sabia o que ele andava fazendo quando sumia no meio do dia.

A menina se sentou no chão, se ajeitando ao lado dele. A conversa com a professora repassou em sua cabeça. Entendia como deveria ser estranho ao resto do mundo, ele estava destinado a destruir a Rede que ela comandava, todo esse afeto e união era inconcebível. Mas as coisas eram mais do que uma relação de gato e rato. Ela não saberia precisar, mas não podia imaginar seus dias sem o mau-humor matinal, as latas de café amassadas, o mar de cabelos brancos que por vezes invadia sua cama quando Accelerator percebia que ela estava tendo um pesadelo, os gritos para tentar discipliná-la.

Não fazia ideia de como ele se sentia em relação a ela, mas ele protegera sua vida duas vezes e ela seria eternamente grata.

– Eu te amo. – Disse baixinho encarando a feição adormecida diante de si. Podia não conhecer tudo o que aquela palavra abrangia, mas sabia que o amava.

Se inclinou e depositou um beijo nos cabelos desgovernados e se levantou. Accelerator abriu os olhos e a viu se afastando, indo em direção à cozinha. Os lábios se moverem lentos e silenciosos até formar palavras que ele nunca diria em voz alta. Ele também a amava.

* * *

N/T: Tô virando a rainha do fluffy, não tinha como esse capítulo ter ficado mais kawaii. :3

Comentários, críticas, sugestões, pedidos de casamento para o Accelerator.

Beijokinhas e até!


	5. Chapter 5

Voltei! Sim, a coisa anda rápida. Espero que perdoem esse capítulo, creio não estar tão bom, mas meu gatinho fugiu e estou bastante mal, achei que conseguiria espairecer escrevendo. Acabei nem revisando nem nada do gênero. Mas podem ser críticos e comentarem sinceramente. Se estiver muito ruim, avisem que eu removo e tento melhorá-lo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

DILEMA

Kamijou Touma olhou em volta apenas para ver cinco rostos exatamente iguais diante de si. Estava sentado em uma mesa circular no Shopping Subterrâneo, tendo mais um dos seus difíceis dias de punição. Misaka Mikoto parecia ter gostado desse tipo de encontro e constantemente, faziam apostas bobas que Touma sempre perdia e precisava pagar com os famigerados dias de punição.

E aquele seria como qualquer outro, onde seria arrastado pela garota para fazer compras e se meteria em situações estapafúrdias, se durante a pausa para o lanche quatro outras Misakas não tivessem se unido a eles na mesa.

Embora gostasse das irmãs e se importasse com elas, Biribiri não parecia nada feliz em ter seu encontro arruinado pelas Sisters. Estava pronta para eletrocutar todas elas quando Misaka 10039 tomou a palavra.

– O aniversário de Misaka Mikoto está se aproximando e as irmãs gostariam de parabenizá-la, explica Misaka após perceber o olhar desgosto da Misaka original. – Uma das irmãs explicou.

– Aniversário? – Touma questionou desviando os olhos das irmãs e encarando a colega.

– O aniversário de Misaka Mikoto é daqui uma semana, informa Misaka cujo número de série é 13577.

– Dia 2 de maio, mais precisamente, complementa Misaka 19090 enquanto tenta se fazer presente entre as irmãs.

– Se sabem que é daqui uma semana, por que apareceram hoje? – Resmungou a original, diante de uma careta.

– Porque as irmãs gostariam de fazer uma comemoração em sua homenagem, diz Misaka 10032 enquanto pensa em uma forma de agradecer Mikoto por ter nos salvado. – 10032 era a Misaka que mais se destacava entre as irmãs graças ao colar de coração que usava pendurado no pescoço.

– Isso não é necessário – Respondeu acanhada. Mikoto realmente tinha feito um grande esforço para impedir o experimento e salvar suas clones. Mas não o fizera esperando nenhum tipo de retribuição. Embora não fosse do seu feitio fazer algo sem esperar recompensas, proteger as irmãs era parte do seu dever moral por ter sido enganada de maneira tão ridícula para que seu DNA fosse replicado.

– Mas as irmãs acham que isso é importante, diz Misaka 10039 pensando que talvez devêssemos comprar um presente que agradasse Mikoto.

– Kamijou deveria dar um presente também, diz Misaka 19090 se lembrando de um artigo de uma revista feminina que diz que garotas gostam de receber presentes de seus namorados.

As outras irmãs encararam a 19090 repreendendo-a com seus olhares estáticos enquanto Mikoto corava dos pés a cabeça ao imaginar se Touma lhe daria algum presente.

– Deveríamos fazer uma festa, retoma Misaka se lembrando de que adolescentes humanos gostam desse tipo de comemoração. – Se recordou 10032, também conhecida como Misaka Imouto por Touma.

– Festa?! Grita Misaka aparecendo de repente e pulando no pescoço do Touma. – Resmungou a menina animada se pendurando no pescoço do único garoto na mesa.

O garoto desvencilhou os braços curtos que o envolviam e puxou a garota diante de si. A menor das Misakas estava ali, vestido de bolinha e camisa branca. Não era apenas o tamanho que a diferia das demais. A Misakinha era sorridente e barulhenta, bem diferente das inexpressivas irmãs.

– Você não deveria estar aqui, diz Misaka 10032 enquanto encara a menor das irmãs com desprezo por ela ter roubado meus óculos. – A mão se crispou sobre a mesa.

– Mas Misaka estava entediada de ficar em casa, diz Misaka depois de Misaka ver todos os programas da televisão e não se animar com nada. – Respondeu fazendo beicinho. – Por isso Misaka veio até aqui já que percebeu que as irmãs estavam reunidas, informa Misaka ao compartilhar das redes neurais e agora Misaka quer participar da festa também, exigi Misaka enquanto faz uma expressão mandona.

– Está festa não é para crianças, rebate Misaka. – Realmente a 10032 parecia ainda muito zangada com a menina.

– Mas Misaka quer participar, reclama Misaka enquanto Misaka gira os braços.

– Eu não acho... – Mas Imouto não terminou de responder.

– Não vai ter festa alguma. – Biribiri interrompeu, batendo as mãos no tampo da mesa e assustando suas clones.

– Mas esse é um dia muito importante para a Mikoto, ressalta Misaka encarando-a com olhos compassivos. – Respondeu 10039, que não transmitia sentimento algum pelo olhar.

– Exato, completa Misaka 13577 tentando exprimir sua gratidão com a interrupção do projeto através dessa festa.

– Eu entendo, mas realmente uma festa não é necessária... – Mikoto balançou as mãos.

– Mas nos queremos uma festa, protesta Misaka 19090 pensando em como uma festa seria divertido.

– E por que vocês não fazem uma festa em seu próprio aniversário? – Touma questionou encarando as meninas.

– Embora cada uma de nós tenha sido criada na mesma época, tivemos períodos de incubação diferentes, explica Misaka sobre a falta de importância de seu próprio nascimento. – Misaka 13577 contou.

– O "nascimento" das irmãs não é importante e nunca foi nos dito que dia fizemos nosso advento, completa Misaka triste por não ter uma data de aniversário. – Exprime Misaka 19090, melancólica dentro do que era visível.

Touma conhecia muito pouco das irmãs: Misaka Imouto era com quem tinha mais contato, geralmente era ela quem aparecia na porta de seu apartamento para pedir ajuda quando acontecia algo de errado que poderia afetar a Rede Misaka. Misaka 19090 era a mais humana entre elas, que lia revistas para meninas, assistia doramas e fazia regimes, já Misaka 13577 era a mais séria e que mantinha a personalidade mais parecida com a original, mas se sentia responsável pelo bem estar delas.

– Podiam comemorar no dia 5 de maio também... – Sugeriu ingenuamente.

Na mesma hora viu Mikoto fechar a cara e fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Sentia a energia estática se formando em torno dela. Era verdade que não se importava muito com aniversários e que estava feliz em ajudar as irmãs, mas isso não queria dizer que estava disposta a dividir sua data com elas.

– Misaka ficaria muito feliz em ter um dia para comemorar seu aniversário, diz Misaka corando. – Comentou Misaka 19090 que parecia feliz com a resolução.

– Misaka também fica animada com essa proposta, diz Misaka tentando mostrar sua animação. – Misaka 10039 balançou a cabeça para o lado e uniu as mãos em uma tentativa de parecer fofa.

– Por que sugeriu o dia do meu aniversário? – Mikoto resmungou entredentes para o garoto ao seu lado na mesa.

– Como elas são seus clones achei que faria sentido... – Deu de ombros.

A menina rangeu os dentes e teve vontade de pular no pescoço do rapaz. Por que Kamijou tinha que ser assim?

– Misaka não parece muito contente com essa história de aniversário, questiona Misaka encarando Misaka que se mantem quieta na mesa. – Misaka 10032 tinha se virado para Last Order, que tinha sido acomodada entre a Imouto e Touma em uma cadeira vaga que ele havia puxado da mesa ao lado.

– Misaka não quer comemorar o seu aniversário nesse dia, reclama Misaka enquanto Misaka infla as bochechas mostrando seu descontentamento. – A voz estridente pontuou a conversa.

– Misaka quer um dia exclusivo para seu aniversário, questiona Misaka pensando em como a pequena Misaka tende a ser egoísta em suas decisões. – Imouto questionou.

– Misaka não é egoísta, diz Misaka enquanto mostra a língua para a Sister. – E a pequena realmente fizera tal ação. – Mas Misaka gostaria de comemorar o aniversário em outra data, diz Misaka unindo os dedos de forma acanhada.

– Que data Misaka acha mais conveniente, questiona Misaka tentando entender por que você quer comemorar o aniversário em data diferente. – 10032 inquiriu.

– Todas as Sister podem comemorar seu aniversário no dia que quiserem, mas Misaka irá comemorar seu aniversário em 31 de agosto, diz Misaka enquanto se recorda da data.

– Por que essa data, questiona Misaka 10039 sem entender o motivo para essa escolha.

– Porque foi o dia em que conheci ele, diz Misaka seriamente.

– Ele? – Questiona Touma. – O mesmo que você disse que gostaria de proteger? – Se lembrava da primeira vez que encontra a menina e seu desejo de proteger uma pessoa em especial. A mesma pessoa com quem ele falara ao telefone durante a invasão da Cidade-Academia. Nunca soubera de quem se tratava, mas deveria realmente ser muito especial para ela.

Last Order apenas confirmou com a cabeça com um sorriso discreto.

– Ele? Quer dizer que Misaka tem um namorado, questiona Misaka se inclinando sobre a mesa e encarando a server da rede. – Misaka 19090 se levantou, apoiando as mãos na mesa e encarando a menina.

– Não diga besteiras se Misaka tivesse um namorado nós saberíamos, explica Misaka se referindo a ligação entre as irmãs. – Corrigiu 13577.

– Misaka pode controlar as informações da Rede, explica Misaka enquanto tenta retornar para o assunto do namorado. – Cortou 19090 que se interessava muito por assuntos românticos.

– Mas ela não é muito jovem para ter um namorado, questiona Misaka sobre a aparência jovial da server. – Misaka 10039 tomou a palavra.

– Todas as Misakas têm aproximadamente a mesma idade, explica Misaka ao se lembrar de que a server teve seu desenvolvimento interrompido. – Misaka 13577 explicou professoralmente.

– Mas é injusto que principalente ela tenha um namorado, reclama Misaka ao pensar que ela não tem nenhum. – Respondeu Misaka 19090 sonhadora, apenas para ver as outras irmãs lhe lançarem um olhar atravessado.

Em segundos, a conversa se desviou do aniversário de Mikoto e do possível namorado de Last Order para o demasiado interesse amoroso que Misaka 19090 possuía.

Touma tentou acalmar o ânimo das irmãs sem sucesso. Mikoto revirou os olhos e viu seu encontro ser totalmente arruinado, lançou um olhar para sua versão mini que parecia alheia a discussão que acontecia e voltou atenção ao celular, havia quase uma centena de mensagens de Kuroko questionando onde ela estava e se não estava na companhia do macaco.

Last Order encarou as irmãs que discutiam naquele tom inflexivo e tedioso. Era muito grata a Mikoto e principalmente a Touma, mas nenhum dos dois tinha a metade da importância que Accelerator tinha em sua vida. E se ele não tivesse lhe dado abrigo naquele 31 de agosto, sua existência não teria metade do valor.

* * *

Comentem e deem sugestões do que querem ver na fic. Amor, drama, guerra qualquer gênero ou personagem.

Beijokinhas e até!


End file.
